


Rebirth

by mabus101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Exalted
Genre: F/M, Portals, Pregnancy, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabus101/pseuds/mabus101
Summary: Bizarre Dawn Key madness





	

"Leviathan likes what you've done," Xander said, stretching out in the bed like a cat, arms above his head. Dawn considered pinning them there. No, another time. "He still doesn't like you. He thinks you're doing it to get favors from me, or so you can take it back later and make me fail."

"He can't imagine that I just like you and think you deserve it," Dawn finished. She arched her back, showing off her breasts. Xander was a Solar, a Zenith, and he deserved all the majesty he could get.

"You're a raksha," Xander said, reaching up to fondle her. "You don't really like anyone. Obviously."

Dawn's stomach suddenly twinged and gurgled. "Ow. Crampies. Why doesn't being imaginary come with no periods?"

"Because you imagine them?" Xander suggested, unfazed. He reached for the box of Luthe-style tampons, which looked perfectly ordinary, biology being biology.

Or maybe it wasn't. Dawn's belly bulged outwards suddenly as if she'd stuffed herself full of food. "Hey, what--?" A second surge rippled through her, this time accompanied by a powerful cramping pain. "Okay...even by our standards this is weird."

"Raksha standards or Scoobie standards?" Xander wanted to know. "Cause I wasn't sure we had any." He had his briefs on and was yanking on pants, though, so he was taking it seriously.

"Either one!" Dawn grunted as a third wave of growth and another huge cramp hit her. She looked now as if she'd swallowed a cantelope.

"Towers of Azure," Xander said, "medical emergency in Admiral Alexander's quarters."

"No anomalies detected in your health," the AI said quizzically. "Warning, Amyana: there is a raksha in your quarters."

"I know that," Xander growled as Dawn's belly stretched further. "She's the medical emergency!"

"Raksha, by definition, cannot have a medical emergency," Towers said, raising its voice over Dawn's moans of pain. "Their biology is wholly imaginary and subject to their will."

With a cry of rage, Dawn grabbed the clock from the nightstand and flung it at the speaker, though her throw was ruined as her belly grew even larger. She looked full-term now, but the growth showed no signs of abating. "I am not in control of this, you stupid computer!"

"Prior experience suggests that the raksha is lying, Admiral." The growing weight and clenching pain in her belly made it impossible for Dawn to rise from the bed, or she would have ripped the speaker from the wall.

"I'll go get help," Xander began, but Dawn seized him by the arm.

"Leave me like this and I swear I'll rip your balls off!" She dragged him back onto the bed. "I know you didn't do it," she said a little more calmly. "I wouldn't be bleeding if you had, right?"

"Bleeding?" Xander asked stupidly as another surge pinned her down. "Wait. Could you have a portal in there?"

Okay, that wasn't a stupid question, just a terrifying one. "Well, if I do it's going to rip me open," Dawn groaned. Her belly quivered and squeezed, now a mound bigger than a beach ball. Comparisons failed her.

As if her complaint had been a prophecy, the next surge of growth was accompanied by a stretching pain lower down. Dawn screamed and clutched at her stomach. "Damn it, Xander, do [i]something[/i]!"

"I will," Xander said patiently, "as soon as you let go of my arm."

Something blocked from Dawn's view shoved her legs apart as it began to force its way out of her. Her hips popped, and popped again; she thought they might be dislocating. She released her deathgrip on Xander. "Get Buffy and see if she can help!"

Whatever the thing was that was coming out of her, she was [i]still growing[/i]. It must still be coming through the portal inside her. The next push gave her some relief from the stretching, but it felt temporary. There was a lot more still in there.

Another contraction shuddered its way through her, and Dawn felt her hips physically pushed apart. She should have been literally torn in two by this already, whatever it was. If that had been a head coming out first, this must be shoulders. If she was giving birth to an adult, she was going to wring their neck. Followed by Xander's on general principle, even if it wasn't strictly his fault.

"What in the fucking hell?" said a voice from between her legs. "Just when I think the Wyld can't get any weirder--"

"[I]Faith?[/i]" If that was really Faith, she was wrong only on one point. "You're, uh, not in the Wyld. At least, not any longer. Second, in case you couldn't tell, it's me, Dawn. Third...how the heck did you end up in--owwww!"

"Got lost coming to find Buffy for help. The rest you don't wanna know." Wrench. "Yes! Got my arms!"

Dawn felt Faith begin flailing around. "What do I not wanna know?"

"How much more of me is in there. Something tried to eat me an' I got turned into a centaur."

That was very definitely not something she wanted to know. "Into [i]what[/i]? Faith, I'm not infinitely stretchy."

Faith managed to push her face into view, up and to the left. "Are you sure? Because I think we're already out of the possible zone here."

"Jesus Christ!" Dawn's view of Faith was blocked as she swelled even larger. Her pelvis had to have come entirely apart. A second pair of shoulders--for lack of a better word--was forcing its way out of her, and this part of the body was bigger around than Dawn normally was herself. The contraction ended before the legs were entirely free. "Faith, I swear if I live through this, you are so going to pay. I'm never going to feel anything in my girl parts again, am I?" And at that moment, with Faith hanging out of her, trying to help by pulling herself further out...Xander walked back in. With Shadow.

"Damn. What the hell is that? It can't really be Faith." Shadow stood there staring in the doorway. "Do you need me to shove it back in?"

"No!" Dawn shrieked. "Get her out of me! I don't care if she's come to kill us all, pull her out and kill her later!"

To her credit, Shadow didn't argue. She and Xander each took one of Faith's arms, Dawn grabbed hold of the bed, and they all pulled while Dawn pushed. "I can so be Faith," Faith growled. "I came to ask for help. Didn't think I'd arrive like this."

Faith's forelegs popped free at last, and Dawn felt her insides begin to settle back together. "It's definitely not how I'd want to travel," she said.

Faith began trying to use her forelegs to help crawl forward and out. The deck seemed too slick for her hooves, but little by little her barrel chest, her belly, and finally her rump with its jet-black tail squeezed free. Dawn watched with horrified fascination as her body started shrinking back down. Faith's hind legs slid out, and she struggled to her feet while Dawn lay back, exhausted, on the bed.

"I would say that was impossible," Xander said, "but lately I've had to redefine the word."

"What the hell are you?" Faith asked Dawn. "What is she?"

"If you've been in the Wyld," Dawn said, "you've met raksha." She held up one hand. "I'm one too."

Faith brushed her fingers through her wet hair. "Shit. Well, don't try to turn me into anything, and we're cool."


End file.
